The number of photographs taken in day-to-day life has grown as the number of portable electronic devices that include a camera has grown. For example, many people now carry a smart phone, PDA, or tablet computer, to name a few computing devices, that includes a camera for capturing an image of a surrounding environment. With ready access to this photographic equipment, individuals now frequently take photographs at a variety of functions such as sporting events, casual social gatherings, business meetings, and formal events such as weddings. A photograph can be an easy way to memorialize an activity and can help trigger remembrances of an event at a later date.
Unfortunately, most photographic equipment requires an operator to actually take a photographic image. As a result, the operator of the equipment is typically not in the photographs taken during the course of an event. For example, the owner of a camera or camera-equipped electronic device may take pictures all during the course of an event using the device. At the end of the event, the owner of the device may have a number of pictures of other attendees at the event but few pictures of himself or herself at the event. Likewise, other attendees of the event may have pictures of other guests at the event on their devices but lack pictures of themselves. While attendees can share pictures with one another, it is often difficult to match an individual in an image with a person taking the image to facilitate efficient exchange of a picture.